


cafe crush

by danteasers (milkcart)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cafe AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcart/pseuds/danteasers
Summary: “I notice you’ve been staring at him lately,” says a voice of one of the waiters, Vurb.“What?” Bad says, forcing down a blush, knowing full well what he was talking about.“You know, that guy. Fluffy hair, brown hair, brown eyes. The one you obviously think is cute,” he says.-cafe au with JustVurb skephalo shenanigans
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 241





	cafe crush

Bad doesn’t like studying at home. There’s too much space left for procrastinating and he can do whatever he wants without anyone telling him off, and it’s bad for his productivity levels. He’s figured out a cure for that, and that’s to study outside of his home.

He’s found comfort in a small cafe called I Dot Cafe, where workers are friendly too. The one who brews his coffee is a tall man who everyone calls Spifey; and his typical waiters being a man named Finn when he visits in the afternoon or the cheeky rascal who almost everyone calls Vurb who serves him in the morning.

He becomes a regular in the cafe, and the staff always know what to get him without him even asking. It’s quite endearing- that all he needs to do is pay his exact check of $7.99 every time, and then work on his laptop. The free internet is a plus, as well.

Most of the time, there’s always the same cute boy with fluffy brown hair and brown eyes who always enters the cafe during his morning cafe sits. He looks younger than Bad, but not so much younger. He always has an iPhone always sitting in his hand, and a pair of headphones atop his head with a nice hoodie.

He always looks quite busy, making quite a few phone calls that sound important. Not that it really matters, but Bad notices he’s always doing something on his phone, always making business phone calls. The brown eyed boy regularly calls someone he calls a mute too..? Bad isn’t sure.

“I notice you’ve been staring at him lately,” says a voice of one of the waiters, Vurb.

“What?” Bad says, forcing down a blush, knowing full well what he was talking about.

“You know, that guy. Fluffy hair, brown hair, brown eyes. The one you obviously think is cute,” he says. “Seriously, you eye fuck him all the time and I can hear your thoughts when you stare at him.”

“What are you on about?” Bad says, trying to lie. “Also, language.”

“You know, I would have introduced you to him if you stopped lying,” he says smirking. “But you know, whatever. I mean, it’s not like I don’t know his name or if he’s single or if he even likes boys,” he shrugs. “I guess you’ll never know.”

Bad doesn’t speak to Vurb for the rest of the day because of his pride, and he doesn’t really want to prove him right that he obviously  _ was _ staring at him, but he calms down and decides he’ll speak to the cute cafe boy himself one day.

* * *

“You know,” Vurb starts (startling Bad by accident). “If you’re not going to let me introduce him to you, then you should just talk to that boy yourself,” she says (he knows that she’s talking about the hipster boy). “Just promise me you’ll talk to him, because he’s a nice guy and it’s obvious you like how he looks.”

“Vurb, I don’t like-

The cafe bell rings and someone arrives.

It just so happens to be the devil himself (but not so much).

“Hey Vurb,” the boy says, giving her a small smile and a tiny wave.

Vurb grins, and Bad dies because he knows what Vurb is thinking- and he swears that if the cheeky waitress tries to do anything to get Bad to talk to his cafe crush, he was definitely going to shrivel up into a prune or maybe want to fall in a deep dark hole.

Vurb doesn’t do anything, but Bad knows that he was definitely thinking about it.

* * *

Bad notices that his cafe crush enters at his usual time, but today is a busy day and his cafe crush’s usual seat is taken up by a stranger and their date, along with almost every other table that has been taken up by strangers.

Cafe crush’s eyes flash towards Bad’s direction, and he runs a hand through his hair thinking about any possible decision before Vurb whispers something to him and he turns his heel and…. starts walking toward Bad.

“Um, hi,” Mr. Cafe Crush says, taking the extra seat on Bad’s table. “Can I sit here?”

“Um,” he squeaks. “You asked that after you sit down?” Bad says.

“Well, I just.. there was nowhere else to sit.”

“Yeah, I.. yeah, you can sit down here,” Bad says.

“Thanks,” says the boy, he still has his iPhone in his hands but his headphones are off his head and around his neck instead. “I- uh.. I’ve noticed you around here a lot,” he says. “U- um.. Vurb says we should probably go on a date soon.”

“Oh?” Bad asks, while already plotting several ways to end Vurb’s life. 

“I- um.. I kind of agree with him.”

Bad blushed about seven hundred different shades of scarlet and his mind races about a hundred different thoughts, but he smiles and says (while trying to act cool), “Um- I- uh- would love that.” he says (he fails at trying to act cool).

“Um, th- thanks. I guess,” hipster boy says. “Anyway, um, here’s my contact details if you want to contact me, I guess,” he says, beginning to stand up and take his leave and then passing Bad a business card.

_ Invaded Lands, Inc. _

_ Zak Ahmed _

_ 14 69 420 _

_ zakahmed _ _ @invaded _ _.net _

And scrawled in messy and endearing handwriting is a small message that says,  _ u can call me skeppy (here’s my real number 01 2345 6789 xx mwa) _

“Mwa! Byeee.” Skeppy says, giving a small wave and leaving.

Bad finally breathes when Skeppy exits the coffee shop and he’s blushing deep red colours, but he’s happy and squealing and he holds the business card tightly in his hands.

He doesn’t wait around to hear Vurb’s mocking,  _ I told you so. _

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic like 5 yrs ago & i reformated it for skephalo bc im bored but sry if this sucks its kind of old
> 
> also not that anyone cares but i didnt include zelk as part of the I Dot Cafe bc i imagine he’d be co owning skeppy’s lil business Invaded (as well as Mega)


End file.
